


Memories Etched From Ink

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, canon divergence - tattoos aren't bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Gaku and Sougo see each other's tattoos for the first time.





	Memories Etched From Ink

Careful fingertips traced the ink lines on Gaku’s back, sending shivers down his spine. Sougo paused to murmur an apology, starting to withdraw his hand but Gaku just put it back on his back. Sharp eyes softened with love stared at his lover, wordlessly urging him to continue. So Sougo nodded before continuing where he left off, going over each line inside the shape of the treble clef.

“It’s very beautiful..” Sougo murmured, admiring the inkwork even more.

It wasn’t very big, smaller than Sougo’s hand, but inside of the outline were beautiful lace patterns. It looked like it hurt whenever Gaku had gotten it done, but the finished result was more than worth it. And it seemed Gaku was happy with it, and that’s what matters.

“When did you get it?”

Gaku chuckled, “When I was 20, shortly after Trigger started. Mainly to spite my dad, but also because I knew that I’d fight for Trigger no matter what.”

Sougo’s eyes softened, it always warmed his heart hearing how much Trigger cared and loved each other, not just because he was a fan but because he understood. He also understood well enough about rebelling against your father with a tattoo, memories of his own bubbled up as he stared at his lovers back once more. 

“That’s pretty admirable.. I’m glad to hear you have such a close relationship with Tsunashi-san and Kujo-san, w-well I mean- of course you have a close relationship but I just meant that it’s nice to see how you care for them if that m-” Sougo started and stopped, face slightly red and fingers toying with the sleeve of his sweater.

Gaku shifted to face his lover and grab his hands, “Sougo, I understand don’t worry. Though I wouldn’t mind seeing you blush like this more often.” He added with a smirk.

“Y-Yaotome-san you can’t just say things like that-” Sougo stuttered out, face growing redder by the second. 

Gaku brought one of Sougo’s hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, “Oh? I don’t see the issue, we’re alone in the safety of my apartment so wouldn’t that make that allowed?”

Sougo felt like he could faint right then and there, he knew Gaku flirted, often times without realizing it, but he wasn’t used to it being directed at him. He especially wasn’t used to it being directed at him when Gaku knew he was flirting, he could feel his heart going a million miles a minute and prayed his face wasn’t as bright as it felt. 

The older man now brought his hand previously holding Sougo’s other hand up to tilt his lover’s chin up slightly, just enough to be closer and easier to kiss. 

“Sougo, may I kiss you?”

Now Sougo really felt like fainting, they’d been dating for a few months now but dates were scarce what with their clashing and busy schedules. So Sougo hadn’t had time to really adjust to the fact that _the_ Gaku Yaotome was his boyfriend. 

Opening his mouth a few times, urging his voice to voice to work for once and his mouth to not be so dry, he just nodded and closed his eyes. “Y-yes, yes you may.”

Gaku gazed fondly at him, using his other hand to tuck some of Sougo’s hair behind his ear and finally leaning in. It was gentle and soft at first, just to get Sougo used to it, but soon Sougo’s hands were tangled in Gaku’s hair and air temporarily didn’t exist. Gaku’s hand had trailed down to Sougo’s hip, which led to him gasping and breaking away.

“S-sorry I wasn’t expecting- I wasn’t expecting that.” Sougo breathed out, looking anywhere but Gaku’s face.

Curious now, Gaku placed his hand back on Sougo’s right hip and letting it rest there. “Is there something wrong with your hip Sougo? Your comfort is important to me y’know.”

Sougo blushed once again, “N-no there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just- It’s been a while since anyone has-” He muttered something that sounded like a curse that Gaku didn’t pick up. “It’d be easier to just show you.”

And with that Sougo looked away again and lifted up the hem of his sweater, revealing a guitar with flowers surrounding and laying on top of it just above his waistline. It was small, but detailed, each flower and vine inked with color while the guitar itself was monochrome.

“I got it in memory of my uncle, and also to rebel against my father since he didn’t support my love for music. I’ve had it for a couple years but it’s been a while since someone has touched it in the way you did, Yaotome-san.” Sougo finished while carefully fixing his sweater to how it was moments before.

Gaku, however, gently brought his hand back over it. Rubbing his thumb over the ink and smirking slightly when he felt Sougo shiver and look away again. Taking a chance, he lifted up the hem of Sougo’s sweater further so he could leave kisses over it.

“Have I ever told you that you’re stunning? Because you really are, in everything you do but you never once gave up music. Hell, you even got a tattoo to immortalize your uncle’s memory and your love for music.”

All Sougo could do was stare, stare and then bury his head in his lover’s shoulder, not trusting his voice to not give out if he tried to word his thoughts. Not that he could think of anything that wasn’t a garbled mess of ‘thank you’ or softly denying it, even if he knew Gaku would never lie to him about something like that. But for now he was content, he was content with simply being in Gaku’s arms while he played with his hair with one hand and rest his other over his hip.

“Yaotome-san, I…” Sougo leaned back to look at his boyfriend in the eyes, “Thank you, words alone cannot express how much that means to me.” 

With that said and done and a sudden burst of courage, Sougo leaned up and brushed his lips against Gaku’s. Chaste and barely there at first, but the next kiss had more fire and feeling to it, just like how he had felt when he got the tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello im posting this at 2am and unbeta'd bUT i hope y'all enjoy!! stan gakusou
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
